“¿A que se debe el llanto?, cuando los ángeles mer
by conie zoe
Summary: “¿A que se debe el llanto?, cuando los ángeles merecen morir.Esta muy buena la historia , leanlo si les gusta el miterio y el romance con un toke de chenchualidad , este fic es para ustedes.. JetOriel.. dejen sus reviews .. garzie


**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL AUTOR , **

**Espero que realmente les guste mi fic lo hice inspirada grax por tomar el tiempo y leerlo y dejen sus cometarios y sugerencias grax**

**"¿A que se debe el llanto, cuando los ángeles merecen morir".**

**CAP 1. "Sublime aroma que no se controla" **

El roció de la dulce noche caía entorno de aquella bella voz...

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.  
__Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison  
O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena  
O castitatis lilium... _

(se apagan las luces del escenario)

**_Joe_****:** ( aplaudiendo ) Que te pareció Francoise ..

**_Francoise_****:** es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido ( sonríe alegremente).

**_Gilmore_**: me alegra que todo estemos compartiendo en esta misma mesa la paz que no teníamos ya hace tiempo.

**_Chang_**: si tiene razón profesor , pero al parecer q algunos ya vieron el menú ( viendo hacia donde esta jet y todos empiezan a reír)

**_Albert_**: ( con risa burlona) vaya 002 al parecer la discreción no es lo tuyo ja ja...

**_Jet:_** ( sonrojado) ahhhggg! Solo estaba mirando hacia la playa . malpensados hay q tener respeto hacia mujeres hermosas como ella, en cuento 009 cero que a el si le van los ojos para otro lado ja ja..

**_Joe_**_:_ ( sonrojado) q..que estas diciendo no es verdad chicos...

**_Francoise_****:** ( apenada ) no me miren así chic...

**_Mesero:_** disculpen , por el retraso de las cartas del menú , solo que no podíamos interrumpir el numero de la señorita Oriel Nion..

**_Pyunma_****:** así que se llama Oriel Nion , rimbombante nombre .

**_Mesero_****:** si señor déjeme decirle que es una de las mejores cantantes que hay en estos tiempos y en un restaurante tan elegante como este es un honor tenerla con nosotros .

**_G. Junior_****:** y supongo que aquella mesa tan elegante es para ella no es así?

**_Mesero_****:** esta ciertamente en lo correcto señor , tendrán el placer de estar cerca de ella esta noche tan bella y con el contraste de la playa es mas que un honor...

**_Albert_****:** vaya 002 parece q te tiene atónito , pero si la sigues observando así no dudo que se de cuenta( en voz baja)

**_Jet :_** es que , no lose me recuerda tanto alguien, sin embargo es muy bella ,( altaneramente) y ati que te importa 004

**_Mesero_**: en un segundo les traigo su esquisto menú , el vino es la especialidad de la casa..

Después de disfrutar la cena decidieron la bella vista que le ofrecía el exquisito lugar , y sin mas salieron ala terraza del lugar..

**_Great _****:** ( suspirando) vaya, que Hermosa vista no les parece , al parecer no somos los únicos que la están admirando..

**_Chang _**_: _una bella noche para una bella dama , pero se ve muy sola ,para tener un fama como la describen las personas, si fuera yo me cuidaría de aquel asesino que anda suelto.

**_Ivan :_**lo que puedo ver en su mente que no hay preocupación por el asesino , pero lo que puedo ver es que es una persona muy sola y triste.

**_Francoise_****:** ( entrando en la terraza con joe) y por que no la invitan , solo es una chica nada anormal ( su mirada y su voz con un tono bastante bajo es dirigida hacia jet) esta unos pasos de ti , no desperdicies la oportunidad ( va y se siente en una mesa con los demás mientras que jet se dirige hacia el lugar donde se encuentra ella).

**_Great:_**y ahora a donde va?

**_Jet_**_:_ regreso en seguida , es muy aburrido esperara aquí. , por cierto no me esperen váyanse a casa , adiós..

**_Albert_****:** ya era hora ... ( risa burlona peor decreta)

**_Pyunma_****:** siempre es un misterio a donde va a parar.. ( haciendo suposiciones)

Minuto a minuto conversando con aquella misteriosa mujer , pudo cocerla pero había algo dentro de ella realmente oscuro ,ese algo es lo que a el le atrajo ,algo vació y profundo talvez un sentimiento de rabia o ira pero eso es algo que no importaba , su mirada color miel con un toque de verde aceituna , su pálida y tersa piel hacían juego con el rosado tenue de sus labios junto con su cabellera negra como el petróleo , aun así el seguía escuchando su voz , ella contestaba lógicamente sus preguntas excepto una de ellas...

**_Jet_**_:_ no me sorprendería que una chica tan linda como tu no tenga de donde escoger o si?

**_Oriel:_** en realidad hay muy pocos , su sangre no tiene es ese dulce sabor ( sonríe fría pero seductoramente)

**_Jet_**_:_ en ti todo suena bastante inusual , pero eso es algo que a mi no me importa , como ni importaría si yo te pidiera una cita...( con una sonrisa coqueta)

**_Oriel:_** de verdad (mirándolo detenidamente) havar que pensarlo bien puesto que acabo de comprar un pequeño castillo cerca de aquí y es un poco frió y cómodo al igual que interesante ( ella le sonríe) por que no extender la cita en ese lugar ?

**_Jet:_** ( con una mirada arrogante) los castillos no son mi especialidad, pero lo interesante es mi punto fuerte...

Los rayos del sol salían de el horizonte el amanecer estaba cerca ya,...

**_Oriel_****:** ( con desesperación se paro de la arena y se sacudió rápidamente) esta bien te espero ansiosa ( con una sonrisa coqueta y cerrándole un ojo) me dio gusto de concerté jet link.

**_Jet _**_:_ ( parándose rápidamente y sujetándola del brazo ) el gusto es mío (acercándose lenta pero sensualmente a su boca) no sabe que gusto me dio señorita nion...

**_Oriel_**_:_ (a centímetros de la boca de jet ) no lo olvides , esta cerca de el risco escocesa , daré una pequeña recepción , espero que puedas ir ( ella se acerca mas su boca y apenas tocan sus labios y en cuanto jet da la vuelta para mirar el sol , ella había desaparecido , como una llama al contacto con el agua)...

**_CAP 2._**

" **_Sígueme en la soledad del ocaso"_**

En casa...

**_Francoise_****:** ( llega y prende el televisor con apuración en el canal de noticias) escuchen esto..

_Corte informativo _

_Pocas esperanzas han tenido al encontrar al causante de múltiples asesinatos en serie que se han registrado hasta ahora , en las ultimas 24 horas sean hallado mas de 14 cuerpos en distintas locaciones cerca de el centro de la cuidad , según registros de la morgue, todas las muertes tiene algo en común , el múltiple destazamiento de partes corporales , lo mas intrigante son dos orificios de 1 cm de ancho encontrados en cada cuerpo que atraviesan en el esternón y una ruptura completa de la columna vertebral...Una de las preguntas mas interrogantes de este caso es por que y dónde esta el culpable...La respuesta aun no a sido hallada. ..( apaga el televisor )._

Aquel chico pelirrojo solo pensaba en ese misterioso aunque inesperado momento, en su cabeza daba vueltas y se preguntaba una y otra vez si fue real aquel roce con esos suaves labios tenues, jet aun tenia aquella dulce sensación en su boca , el resto del camino susurraba su nombre , como el susurro del viento sobre las hojas secas en otoño , al entrar a la casa todos lo miraban extrañamente , aparecer tenia una mirada distraída mas de lo usual , todos aquellos que estaban en aquel cuarto notaron la ligereza en que susurraba todas las opciones de que no fuese una ilusión vana y absurda ...

**_Pyunma_**** : **( desconcertado ) soy yo ..o a el le pasa lago muy extraño..

**_G. Junior_****:** no , mi estimado amigo así es el amor...

**_Gilmore_**: ( sorprendido y sonriente ) el amor dices, vaya era hora que ese muchachito tubería alguien con quien compartir sus albarizas...

**_Chang : _**( suspirando) aun recuerdo mi primer amor, la china antigua era muy romántica..

**_Joe: _**y ahora adonde va?...

**_Albert : _**no se ,no creo que se de cuenta a donde va ( el ríe sin parara )..

La calida noche paso deprisa, tan sigilosa y oscura como simple, después de unas horas los primeros rayos del sol atraviesan la ventana , se oye como la brisa de la marea choca con el suelo de madera de la habitación , las cortinas semitransparentes hondean de un lado al otro , jet miraba desde su cama boca abajo el hondear de las cortinas , su piel tensa por el gran día que estaba apunto de suceder , algo que solo el destino sabia que iba pasar. Aun así el sentía un poco de dudas por ir a aquel castillo, sentía como si lo que sucedió aquel día fue solo un leve desliz de el destino.

Después de una larga espera el se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta del castillo , todo su cuerpo temblaba sin para, un mas nervioso estaba ya que veía llegar a altos ejecutivos , realeza , modelos , condes e hijos de políticos ambiciosos llegando en sus lujosos autos , pero un así a jet no le importaba , su único objetivo era verla de nuevo , poder sentirla , mirar de nuevo su rostro y poder decir que fue real.

Ya adentro de la recepción jet acaparaba las miradas de todas las chicas solteras y de aquellos curiosos que desean ver algo nuevo, pero jet solo buscaba a una persona, después de un rato miro hacia delante, sus ojos no lo podía creer, allí estaba ella luciendo tan elegantemente sublime como siempre, ella se alejo sutilmente de los jóvenes que la cortejaban, entre Oriel y jet había algo muy misteriosos que con solo una mirada de decían todo.

**_Oriel:_** ( con una sonrisa seductora y fría ) jet es bueno verte , estaba empezando sofocarme ( ella se acerca a su oído y con voz muy baja ) la noche esta exquisita..

**_Jet:_** (con arrogancia) ni una noche tan hermosa como esta opaca tu belleza (jet le besa la mano y salen de la recepción).lo que me impresiona es que solo era una pequeña recepción.

**_Oriel_**: (mirándolo atentamente a los ojos) es una pequeña recepción , (acercándose poco a poco a su boca )...quiero sentir solo tu dulce boca en este momento..

**_Jet:_** ( embelesado tomándola por la cintura la acerca a su cuerpo) no importa cuan fría este la noche porque sin embargo tu mirada me derrite completamente , bésame con un beso enamorado como nadie me a besado ...

**_Oriel:_** (siguiendo la melodía con un tono suave frágil, recargada en el pecho de jet )desde el día en que nací , quiéreme , quiéranme hasta la locura ...

Parecía como si la calida y templada noche estrellada estuviera su favor , las horas pasaron sin embargo para aquellas siluetas que se veían entre si , tan solo eran unos segundos , la brisa salina de la noche tocaba sus mejillas y rozaba suavemente las copas de vino sobre el balcón de piedra...

**_CAP 3._**

"**_En los confines suplicando ternura"_**

La puerta de la terraza de la habitación mas alejada de todas se encontraba abierta , las cortinas de seda blanca semitransparentes con vista hacia la luna llena oleaban con la brisa húmeda de la madrugada, los cojines tirados por toda la alfombra persa pero no importo ya que en ese lugar el aire estaba colapsado por un clímax de pasión incontrolable ya que no importaba realmente en que sito de el lugar pasara. El aroma de los pétalos de tulipanes teñidos de color negro tirados por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la cama, las sabanas de seda resbalan por la espalda de Jet , revelando enrojecidas marcas en su piel, causadas por las uñas de Oriel, en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a él, por no dejarlo ir , Jet se encontraba encima de Oriel, ella con las piernas rodeando la cintura de el.

Jet la observo fijamente pero el quedo perplejo y en un principio preguntándose que hago aquí, Oriel sin dejarlo de ver fijamente se dirigió a su boca para probar sus carnosos labios. Mientras que las manos de Jet recorren sus caderas y besando el cuello de ella muy despacio para poder sentir los latidos que pasan por sus venas , la mano de Jet acariciaban lentamente la pierna derecha para llevarla a la entre pierna , pasando su lengua alrededor de sus pezones de Oriel , ella se contoneaba suavemente y poco a poco hasta llegar justo ahí , ella comenzaba a pasar su lengua por todo su pene y estimularlo mas y mas, después de un rato , Jet la toma de hombros y la levanta hacia arriba para después el bajar lentamente la mano deslizando suavemente sobre si vientre de ella bajándola un poco mas y meter ligeramente sus dedos en Oriel ya que ella ya sentía bastante placer , besándole las Jet saco sus dedos levanto las piernas de Oriel en los hombros de el , para entrar mejor cada vez mas fuerte y profundo, ella le pedía que lo hiciera continuamente , después Jet se detuvo para no venirse en ese momento , el se acercaba de nuevo a la boca pálida de Oriel para sentir sus labios y penetrarla de nuevo , su mano acariciaba tiernamente el pecho de ella , jet escuchaba como la voz de Oriel susurraba la excitación de aquél momento ,Jet temblaba de placer no se detenía el vaivén cada vez mas rápido hasta que jet paro poco a poco esta vez ambos estaban totalmente agotados...

**_Cap 4._**

"**_Cuanto tiempo esperaste por esto?"_**

Con una batilla corta de fina seda ella miraba con tristeza en aquella fría escalera aquel enorme y elegante cuadro de una mujer exactamente igual a ella , la rabia cada vez mas inundaba sus ojos y su corazón , al mismo momento que ella recordaba aquel maldito día, con lagrimas en los ojos susurraba palabras de rencor..

**_Jet:_** (totalmente perdido por aquella mujer en las escaleras ) es normal ver a una diosa que embeleza a quien miran aquellos ojos profundos en un lugar tan solo y frió?

**_Oriel:_** ( su mirada apaciguada y totalmente cambiada , ella miro hacia la escalera donde el estaba los rayos del sol que iluminaban el lugar ) hace años que no me sentía así..( le sonríe tranquilamente).

**_Jet :_** el cuadro no opaca tu verdadera hermosura ,me sorprende que esa ese una replica perfecta de un vestido del siglo 18 ( acercándose hacia ella) es increíblemente igual a ti . ( oriel desconcertada y desperada).

**_Orie_**l: ( lo braza para que el no avance mas ) tu pecho es tan calido jet , ( ella le acaricia suavemente sutilmente su cuello y el responde con un abrazo sincero y tierno)

**_Jet:_** a veces siento que escondes algo muy dentro de ti , pero eso es algo que te perdonaría incluso hasta la muerte ( los ojos de oriel cada vez mas deseosos de poseer algo mas) quédate conmigo eternamente ya no busques mas ...

**_Oriel_**: ( con una mirada tranquila y profunda) hasta la muerte ? ( con voz muy baja ) eso mismo se dijo aquella vez, y la promesa se rompió , nuca pude estar junto a ti...

**_Jet:_** (realmente confundido el ríe normalmente) a veces me confunde lo que dices, pero para mi es como si todo lo que saliera de tu boca fuera realmente lo que quiero escuchar , no se si estaré loco pero siento que tu y yo en alguna parte del circulo de la vida , nuestras líneas se cruzaron , puedo jurarte que te conocí exactamente en este lugar donde estamos parados ( con confusión)

me trae sentimientos encontrados sin embargo , siento como si en este castillo ya habíamos estado tu y yo , pero al mismo tiempo siento que algo realmente desastroso paso , es por eso que siento toda esa necesidad de estar a tu lado , junto con la sensación de energía que se siente al entrar aquí , es tibia..

**_Oriel_**: el recuerdo no es grato , si la ironía te trajo a mi es por que el circulo se esta cerrando , porque tu ya tien...(se oye como alguien toca a la puerta y entra la mucama)...

**_Mucama_**: (seria y fría con acento francés ) excusez , par l'interruption madame, mais aya sous il y a un homme qui vient la voir. ..(disculpe por la interrupción mademe , pero allá bajo hay un hombre que viene a verla.)

**_Oriel:_** merci je vais immédiatement gracias enseguida voy

**_Jet _**:esperas a alguien importante,

**_Oriel:_** ( con una sonrisa seductora) no tardare mucho si quieres esperar..

**_Jet:_** ( coqueteándole le pone el cabello detrás de la oreja) tiene asuntos importantes debes atenderlos..

**_Oriel :_** ( acercándose sutilmente a su boca en un tono suave) esta bien, te veré después...( el rocé de ambas manos separándose poco a poco dio inicio a todo aquello que ya estaba cerrado)...

Ella baja lentamente las escaleras , pero en una fracción de segundos donde el tiempo se a parado , ella se detiene de la escalera y mirando con detenimiento , dos siluetas borrosas a pocos metros de ella y lentamente se van poniendo mas claras , oriel confundida no deja de miralos .El corazón de oriel late rápidamente al ver que una de aquellas dos siluetas se parecía a jet pero no podía asegurarlo , ya que la cara de el hombre era muy borrosa y el lugar muy oscuro , de repente , una mujer baja las escaleras rápidamente con lago en la mano , pasa al lado de ella , oriel colocando su mano en su pecho comenzó a sentir un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y vació constante , oriel trataba de mirla a la cara pero al igual estaba muy borrosa , la silueta de la mujer corrió rápidamente hacia aquel hombre , en ese momento el hombre volteo a mirar a la silueta de la mujer y caminado hacia ella , con un beso cariñoso se despidió parecía como si fuera un beso de despedida eterna , inconsolable ella arrugo un papel que llevaba en la mano después se hinco y lloró tan fuerte que parecía que la lluvia de aquella noche fueran las mismas lagrimas que derramo , la luz de la luna llena reflejaba al gran ventanal y parecía como si consolara a aquella mujer..

**_Cap 5._**

"**_EN EL CIELO DESCANSA LA TIERRA"._**

**_Mucama_**:( un poco asustada ) madame se encuentra usted bien?

**_Oriel:_**( desconcertada sin entender lo que había visto) si... gracias estoy bien ( bajando las escaleras)..

**_Mucama_**: madame , el señor que vino a buscarla ya no esta , pero dejo un paquete y este sobre me digo que se lo entregara en sus manos ..( le da el sobre)..

**_Oriel_**: gracias glolette . .( tomando el sobre ) que extraño tiene sello de cera , pondrías decirme como era el?..

**_Mucama_**: era un señor alto de aspecto pálido ( tratando de recordar quien era) si me disculpa a mi pacer no era de confianza madame..

**_Oriel_**: gracias puedes retirarte ...( bajando las escaleras mira el sello y sentándose en uno de los sillones del pasillo.. ( detenidamente ve lo que el emblema de cerca) lobos? (empieza a leer el emblema) In dem Himmel ruht die Erde ( en el cielo descansa la tierra).. por que me es tan familiar.. (ella abre el sobre y saca una un hoja y desdoblándola lee la hoja ) ...

"_La luna y las estrellas despiertan alrededor de un jardín ,_

_el velador se recuesta en las destellantes flores púrpuras y rojas,_

_y dormitando debajo de un árbol se encontraba y cuidaba ,_

_su corazón descansaba para ver la luna y se regocijaba"_

sin tomarle importancia a la carta , una llamada a su teléfono entro , contesto y con amabilidad Oriel respondió al llamado de la agencia ,se subió y se cambio y a los poco minutos en su carro subió , sintiendo que el día no era muy bueno , pero aun Ali ella lo tomo , ya en su carro marco a la casa marco , Francoise le respondió..

**_Francoise_****:** ( con voz tranquila) me alegro que estés bien e imagino que jet no a llegado ..

**_Oriel:_** (confundida) llegar donde?..

**_Francoise_****:** pues a verte mujer (confundía al igual que oriel) no recuerdas , le llamaste hace rato , el salio como una bala , dijo que iba a verte..

**_Oriel_**:( desconcertada) a! ...Si lo recuerdo , disculpa estoy un poco apurada..

**_Francoise_****:** dijo que te iba a ver en la playa..(oriel cuelga el teléfono) ...

La mirada de oriel desconcertada trataba de entender las cosas, ella con desesperación arranco , con un clima tenso el viento decía por si mismo que algo andaba mal , el sonido de las olas del mar chocaban bruscamente sobre las rocas , al llegar a la playa una mano la tomo por hombro bruscamente , el la giro y le levanto su cara , oriel lo miro fijamente y noto que aquel sujeto era exactamente como aquel hombre que la mucama describió . La confusión era demasiada, aquel hombre la tomo en sus brazos bruscamente tratando de que oriel no se zafra.

**_Hombre misterio:_** ( con un aroma a sangre penetrante echada a perder ) acaba con esto ahora , y acabaras con tu sufrimiento..(acercándose como si fuera a olerle el cabello ) oriel.. (con voz pasiva).

**_Oriel_**_ :(_reaccionado como si no hubiera pasado nada ) de que hablas ...

**_Hombre misterioso: _**(con risa llena de rabia ) La luna y las estrellas despiertan alrededor de un jardín, recuerdas ...

**_Oriel _**:( sin entender las cosas su corazón late tranquilamente) quien eres?..

**_Hombre misterioso_**: (mirándola a los ojos) no puedes ser ella ... fría y calculadora (sonríe fría y psicoticamente ) eres débil y muy torpe.

**_Oriel:_** ( su gesticulación no era la misma , el brillo de los ojos de oriel cambio completamente a una mirada de repulsión y odio) imbécil..( lo sostiene del cuello y apretándolo fuertemente se acerca a su rostro y mas a su boca) nunca creas nada de lo que vez..( sonríe dulcemente y lo tira en la arena).

En la tibia arena caminaba lentamente hacia el , riendo dulce y fríamente , al llegar a el ella se inclina y agra con su mano un puñado de cabello y lo jala hacia su cara ...

**_Oriel:_** ( su rostro era frió y con ganas de algo mas) imbécil , nunca debiste haber intervenido...(con la otra mano agarra su cuello y lo aprieta fuertemente y a pocos segundos de romperle el cuello , se oye como algo cae junto de ella y rasga su piel , oriel voltea y suelta al hombre) que osado

(su vos era con rabia y una fugaz sonrisa malévola ) no te servirá de mucho...( se pone de pie y voltea lentamente)...jet ( se oye varios helicópteros cerca y detrás de jet se acercaban varios sujetos que la parecer vestían uniforme del ejercito con masacras de gas , varios de ellos con armas apuntando hacia oriel )

**_jet:_** ( volteando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo , con una sonrisa seductora mira a oriel) siempre pensé que tenias este tipo de vida..

**_soldado:_** ( apuntándole a la cabeza de jet ) si da un paso mas me asegurare de que su cabeza de un largo pase por la arena..

**_jet:_** quieres apostar ( acercándose para dar un golpe , solo se ve como la cabeza del soldado explotá completamente , y su cuerpo se eleva y se empieza a destazar) imbécil .

en es lugar solo se veia como los cuerpos estallaban sin cesar y los gritos de sufrimiento no paraban uno tras otro , oriel completamente fuera de si , sonriendo y riendo , mientras que tomaba del cuello a un soldado que ya no tenia piernas ni un brazo...

**_Oriel :_** nadie digo que seria facil ( estalla la cabeza del soldado , mitras que jet jugaba con unos cuantos mas)

**_soldado :_** ( con desesperación gritaba) en la cabeza , su punto débil es la cabeza.( el dispara y un silencio total reina la playa , solo ve caer el cuerpo de oriel).

**_Cap 6... _**

**_"Solo Tu" _**

_El sonido del disparo retumbaba en la cabeza de jet , desesperado trataba de llegar hacia donde estaba y a pocos metros de ella , jet alcanza ver que la bala a había perforado la frente , la rabia de jet corría por todo su cuerpo , sin embargo solos ve como oriel se levanta y arranca el brazo de el soldado que le disparó y comienza a reír haciendo que los pocos soldados que quedaban se les desprendida la cabeza , las piernas y toda su columna , en instantes comienzan a caer trozos de restos humanos , solo quedan oriel y jet . _

_La chica cae de rodillas en la arena con una rara gesticulación de tranquilidad, respira profundo y comienza llorar y sin parar cierta risa sale de sus labios , agarrándose la cabeza comienza a hablar en otro idioma el cual jet no entendía... _

6 horas después...

**_Gilmore_****: **( quitándose los gafas de su rostro y mirando al reloj ) aun duerme , fue difícil.. (su mirada dispersa a la ventana voltea hacia abajo a abre un libro viejo , mientras que desoladamente jet estaba recostado en la arena viendo como si su mente se escapara de su cuerpo )..

**_Great :_** ( sonriendo) en manos suyas es claro que una recuperación es pronta , tengo una sola duda , si fantasma negro no la busca entonces de quien esta huyendo, acaso esa es una pregunta que siempre quedara al aire..

**_Françoise_****:** ( con preocupación ) es claro que es un nuevo prototipo de Cyborg ( mirando directamente al Gilmore) es poco probable que fantasma negro no la busque ..

**_Ivan_** : quien iba a creer que con tal ingenuidad derrochadora iba a tener tanto talento asesino , ser 98 humana es su totalidad , aunque toda persona tiene un secreto y al parecer ella no es la excepción..

**_Punma:_** (con una voz serena he inquieta) vaya chico, lo que hace el amor ja ja

**_Chang:_** (con un palto de existía comida china en la charola) pues mi comida cura el alma y las heridas ( gesticulando graciosamente) me aterra pensar que puede ser la duquesa..

**_Gilmore:_** que! ( la impresión es tan fuerte que deja caer su taza de te) no puede ser !!( todos los Cyborg con desesperación lo miran) Polonia XVIII Duquesa Jasia Kunegundy ( el rostro y la mirada idéntica pensaba Gilmore ) heredera a la dinastía Gola , tuvo una muerte violenta con hallazgos de perforaciones en el cuello , brazos y piernas , 3 días después se comenta que unos campesinos vieron que el mausoleo estaba abierto y el cuerpo de la duquesa ya no se encontraba , dejo descendencia la cual consta de 6 mujeres y 1 varón , la sangre original corría generación tras generación , las guerras devastaron su legado y los 7 descendientes se dispersaron por todo Europa , Rusia , España y escocia , se sabe que la dinastía gola fue y será siempre entrena ..

**_G-Junior_****:** (recargado en al pared y con una sutil ingenuidad) .. no creerán que ...bueno ...vampiros , dudosa historia ...

**_Albert_****: (** recordando) gola mmm.. , de pequeño mi madre me contaba sobre una pareja de rumanos que se hospedaba en un gran castillo a la orilla de el pueblo , en Alemania se decía que ingerían la sangre y comían a los viajeros que se hospedaban en las habitaciones de aquel lugar , era fascínate creerlo puesto que solo se les veía a media tarde y se llego a decir que tuvieron hijos , solo salían en al noche , tenían aspecto pálido y una voz envilecedora ...

**_Françoise_** : ( sentada en el sillón) ahora que lo mencionas hace poco leí sobre un suceso parecido hace mas de 20 años en Francia , Adelynn Vaetild , era una campesina humilde , en el libro se relata que era muy bella , daba asilo una noche a aquellos despistados que se perdían en el bosque ,se decía que por las noches los devoraba con su mirada y con su voz , era como un hechizo , al pasar de la noche los desangraba e inexplicablemente los hallaban a kilómetros de aquel lugar con perforaciones detrás de su cuello..

**_Great:_** (pensativo con voz seria) ahora que lo recuerdo en la vieja Inglaterra se decía sobre una gran actriz nacida y criada en Londres , yo pude verla una sola vez su rostro era muy bello , le encuentro una gran similitud a la bella dama de la habitación de arriba., nunca salía con nadie pero era acompañada siempre por varios caballeros aristócratas , y se le llego aligar con sucesos de asesinatos , tiempo después , falleció aun que nadie pudo mirar su rostro por ultima vez.

**_Joe_** ( su gesto se astucia poco a poco recordaba) claro por supuesto!! ( Rápidamente parándose del sillón) si.. profesor... recuerda algo sobre Nariko Mikolaj era una joven cuya enfermedad se decía que consistía en beber sangre humana , mucho tiempo se rumoro que fue hallada hincada justo en frente del cuerpo de un joven con su ropa salpicada de sangre , empezó la polémica y su esposo Chatuluka Bendigeidfran , científico egipcio fue quien termino con ese tormentoso suceso , diciendo que aquel joven la ayudo escapar de un brutal asesino ..

_Así pasaron 3 días con aquella increíble y misteriosa historia que llego a oídos de aquel chico pelirrojo con coraje y con un temple, solo escucho y miro detenidamente la pruebas que lo demostraban, la noche parecía eterna jet miraba a la ventana sin señal de vida y se preguntaba por que aquellas rostros de las pinturas, los libros tenían cierto parecido con el he incluso, porque oriel se había marchado sin dejar huella alguna de su presencia._

_Frente aquel antiguo y enorme retrato se encontraba para justo a la mitad del descanso de las escaleras y sigilosa murmuraba..._

**Oriel:** (la tenue luz de la luna acariciaba su pálido rostro) es muss beenden... (Tiene que terminar).

**Hombre misterioso:** (frío en expresión) Sie haben nicht Zeit jetzt , Sie kamen zurück, um den gleichen Fehler festzulegen (ya no hay tiempo, volviste acometer el mismo error)

**Oriel:** (viéndolo de reojo) Garin ..

**Garin:** Ihr Rennen hat nicht die Wahl, zum einer anderen Störung zu begehen ..(Tu raza no tiene opción de cometer errores)

**Oriel:** (girando su cabeza con una mirada desconsolada y arrogante) ja... der gleiche Fehler ( si... el mismo error) sein Schöpfer hat Technologievorposten ( su creador tiene tecnología avanzada), schwarzer Geist verfolgt sogar zu mir ( fantasma negro me persigue )

Garin: (parado junto a ella) die Liebe, die Sie sagen, zu glauben , es würde nicht Ihren zutreffenden Feind nehmen (el amor que dices sentir, no te llevara a tu verdadero enemigo)

**Mucama **:( con una sensación de rareza por oírla hablar sola) Mademoiselle...voulez-vous autre chose ? ( señorita se le ofrece algo? )

**Oriel :** ( arrogante ) non... vous pouvez aller sommeil ( no .. puedes irte adormir).

**Cap 7**

**"Nirvana"**

_Sin embargo fantasma negro notaba su presencia , el cual quería lo que ella tenia , y sin darse cuenta pasaron meses completos..._

8:00 pm

Canal 354

...LO QUE USTED TRATA DE DECIR ES QUE , LO QUE ESTA PASANDO , DE ALGUNA FORMA SERA CONTROLADO POR LAS AUTORUIDADES PERTINENTES ?...

...JEFE DE LA S.S.T...

ES CORRECTO, PERO EN CADA CASO ES DIFERENTE LA PRENSA LO MANEJA SEG...

**_Great: _**(sentado en el sillón , con una mirada incrédula) las personas siempre especulan je...

**_Albert_****:** (con su pierna cruzada igual que sus brazos) especulan por que no entienden que pasa

Canal 132

...EL CASO NO SE HA CERRADO, SIGUEN APARECIENDO CUERPOS TOTALMENTE DESTAZADOS, NUESTRO COMENSAL NOS TIENE LA NOTA...

**_Chang:_** esto ya lo sabemos... (con el control en la mano y cambiándole)

Canal 567

...SI SEÑORITA YO LA VI...

...REPORTERA...PUEDE DECIRNOS QUE ES LO QUE EXACTAMENTE VIO ?

...HABITANTE LOCAL...ERA UNA MUJER, ESCALOFRIANTE, HERMOSA PERO ESCALOFRIANTE, COMO PELICULA DE DRACULA , SUS DIENTES ( temblaba de tan solo recordarlo ) PERO MI ESPOSA JHANA GRITO. CUAN...

**_jet_**:(su gesto era de burla) ja..Drácula puras tonterías ..por que no le sigues cambiando ...

**_Great: _**(mirando de reojo a jet y en voz baja ) creo que el chico no lo a superado ..

**_Françoise: _**(mirando al chico el cual se encontraba al otro extremos del sillón) y.. si es verdad , muchos creen en la reencarnación .suena muy raro pero piénsalo..

**_Gilmore:_** (con una mano en el hombro de aquel chico testarudo) ese es el único sentimiento puro de cualquier ser humano ...

Canal 798

...LA OSCURA REALIDAD, TAL VEZ ES , ES ESTA , LA BBC TIENE POR PRIMERA VEZ IMÁGENES REALES TOMADAS EN TIEMPO REAL , DE , BUENO NO SE COMO LLAMARLOS , SI TALVEZ , CREATURAS CELESTIALES , LES PRESENTAMOS LAS TOMAS ...

_Tan solo un minuto basto para que el silencio total en la sala de aquella casa se notara , era hermosa , sus delicadas alas daban temor , en aquella colina en la cual se encontraba aquel majestuoso castillo , con sus sombrías y frías paredes , en las cuales la creatura se escondía. Y tras de ella se encontraba una silueta de un hombre..._

**_Great: (_**atónito) mira es tu novia , no sabia que tuviera ..bueno pues alas ¿?( en tono burlesco)

**_Jet: (_**embelesad**_o)_** mi nov..ia..

**_Joe: (sorprndido) _**con alas...wow...

**_Pyunma_**: (impresionado) y atrás de ella , los fieles sirvientes de fantasma negro...

**_Gilmore_**: (pensativo) deben ir a ayudarla , es un ser humano y mitad maquina como ustedes cyborgs..

Gilmore no tan convencido de la orden que le dio a los cyborgs , "alas , maquina y humano" se preguntaba , dudoso de que fuese verdad , corría hacia su laboratorio , buscaba en libros , planos de construcción pero...

**_Gilmore_**: (sus gafas caen al suelo y tomando su cabeza) será posible .. el humano , no el Cyborg perfecto ..pero como , los planos no están terminados ni empezados ni el10.. será que ..no , no es posible... , ambos son de épocas distintas , quiere decir que...quien estará detrás de todo esto? , ha vuelto y solo por venganza y no solo ella sino toda su raza...

**CAP 8**

**"La verdad"**

**Oriel:** (muy agotada ) crees que con eso me van a vencer?...( solo se ve como aquellos hombres se levantan como marionetas en el aire y enseguida como partes de su cuerpo comienzan a desprenderse) les dije que no seria fácil..

El Hombre Cyborg gira su cabeza y 40 hombres salen tras de las sombras ..

Los Cyborg se encontraban en la ala oeste del castillo ..

**_Françoise: _**(usando su visión) está por aya , hay demacrados hombres de fantasma negro...

**_G-Junior : _**será mejor sepáranos..

**_Ivan: _**es una buena idea ..

**_Jet: ( _**desesperado y enojado) al diablo con eso (comienza a correr dentro del castillo)..

**Joe:** ( con astucia) no espera , debemos extra juntos ..

**_Pyunma: (_**poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joe) calma 009 , es como si le hablaras a una roca ...hay que sepáranos..

El Hombre Cyborg Da la orden de ataque comienzan a dispárale y golpearla y el mismo resultado , cuerpos por doquier solo faltaban pocos , oriel detrás de una pared se recarga pero de pronto...

... : ( se oyen unos aplausos seguida de una voz seca y burlona) bravo... realmente eres especial ...pobre entupida...

Los hombres Cyborg se detienen Oriel se sorprende por oír aquella voz , sale detrás de una pared...

Oriel: (sorprendida) tu…(su mirada llena de furia) … por que no me sorprende , alguien como tu traicionaría a su propia raza e incluso su daría su dignidad por vanidad y poder…

**Garin:** (burlándose de ella con voz aguda ) alguien como tu traicionaría a su propia raza e incluso su daría su dignidad por vanidad y poder… ja ja ja..eres muy tonta para no darte cuenta que todo el tiempo te use , por un lado tu lo diste todo y por otro lado trajiste justo a todos los Cyborgs ,…

**Oriel:** que!...

**Garin:** claro…tu vas adarme lo que fantasma negro quiere ( en un parpadeo se para justo enfrente de oriel y la toma por el cuello) lastima que desperdicio…

**Oriel:(**con la voz entrecortada y cada vez mas baja la voz por lo duro que la estaba apretando) po..por…que… ( alza su mano con esfuerzo y la pone en la mejilla de garin)…. No importa lo que haya dicho hace tanto yo te puedo llegar a amar ….

**Grain:** (cambiando su mirada y apretándola mas Duro) ..no..ya no puedes..( soltándola poco a poco) ..yo te hubiera amado hasta el final ...porque... no somos eternos ..yo te entendería ...porque, yo ..soy tu creador...

_essere continuato..._

_dejen sus cometarios chikoss ..:)_


End file.
